A Blessing In Disguise
by SayaKisaragi Blood
Summary: Ichigo thought his world had crashed when his Orihime's life ended giving life to their daughter, Masaki, can the same little girl who looks like a copy to her mother open her father's heart once more or will he forever despise the little girl for something she didn't have any control over?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third time doing this chap and I hope that it will do well so enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo watched as Rukia and Renji finished off the hollow that had been reeking havoc over Karakura Town for a while now and the Soul Society had called them in to slay it. Everyone didn't want to bother Ichigo after he lost Orihime when she was giving birth to their daughter but, it couldn't be helped. The head taichou felt sorry but work was work and Ichigo had to do it no matter how he was feeling and the orange-haired man didn't mind the distraction. Orihime and his child stayed with Kisuke and Yoruichi and they had raised her for him as he couldn't even look at the kid let alone take care of her so he dropped her to them and hadn't visited her since.

So when Ichigo came home he was surprised to see the whole Gotai 13 there in his house and all it's messy glory along with his friends that know and can see shingami. "SURPRISE!" They had yelled and the only thing he did was scowl as Yoruichi walked up to him and said "We're all going on a trip and you're going no matter what so don't try and say no" he scoffed and crossed his arms "Who's gonna make me go, huh?" that's how he ended up with foot in his stomach. "You will treat lady Yoruichi with respect boy!" Soi Fon had exclaimed and was rewarded with a frown from the person she was defending which made her feel very bad "I hate shinigami" The boy had said before dropping on his side, couching from the impact of the kick. "Hey!" Renji started "don't bring all of us into your little hate circle now" Ichigo just glared and got up in a sitting position and said "I'm still not going" which now earned him a kick to the face from Rukia "Oh man up and go before I have Kenpachi take you himself" said man had on a smirk as the boy on the floor froze and then jumped up and said "So what time are we meeting?".

* * *

Our substitute shinigami was now standing out of the Urahara shop as he dressed in a long-sleeved purple shirt with black jeans and purple sneakers with a bag over his shoulder as he went inside the shop. "Hey? Kisuke, you there?" Ichigo called as he shut the door right behind him and set the bag on the floor while taking off his shoes at the front door as he walked in farther.

Ichigo felt himself sigh as he looked for the three adults or at least he two kids Jinta and Ururu. What game were these people playing at? Were they pranking him or something? Cause if they were he was going to kill them and Orihime wouldn't be able to-... 'Orihime...' Ichigo thought as he stood there in a depressed silence that was interrupted by fast moving footsteps going towards him then stopping behind him as he was about to turn around but, as soon as he did the footsteps moved again in another direction. He followed the footsteps and found nothing and turned fast as he heard the footsteps behind him once more running away from him and he followed once more and still ended up with nothing once more as the footsteps started once more and this timed when he turned towards the door and saw a flash of burnt orange colored hair and knew exactly who it was before it was gone.

"Masaki" He said and said person came out of their hiding place. It was a little girl who looked about the age of 5 with burnt-orange colored hair that reached her small waist and wide gray eyes with familiar flower hair-pins pulling most of her bangs behind her ears wearing black tights, brown boots, a pink-flowing skirt, a white shirt, a yellow jacket with a pink back-pack on. She stared at Ichigo with a curious gleam that only Orihime had as said man just gave her a scowling face "Where are the others?" He asked her but only got silence in return and his scowl deepened. But Ichigo only had one question.

WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE SHINIGAMI BASTARDS?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peeps this is my second chappy so I hope you enjoyand please no flames and only good advice. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

. Ichigo sat there in silence as he saw Masaki watching him as though he was a new animal or something so he asked "What is it?" She just kept staring so shrugged and continued to ignore her. A few moments later and he was getting annoyed at her and turned towards her to stare back but turned back around when all he saw was his deceased wife in her face. "Yoruichi..." a small voice whispered and Ichigo turned towards her once more and responded "She's gone".

. Masaki came closer to him and said "Kike" he sighed. Where were they? He never said he would babysit her, another sigh escaped him as he looked at her and really saw how much she seemed to resemble Orihime. She was like a identical twin to her mother but he wouldn't dare say that out loud, even if he was asked that question he would deny it.

"Why don't you go play or something?" He inquired and she was gone once again. The girl was like a ghost one minute she was there the next, gone. He would admit this, she was a scary and sneaky ass kid when she needed to be. He was lost in thought when he heard a crash and yelp then he shot up and went to see Masaki on the floor with a cut on her cheek and small tears in her eyes. Hwalked up to her and grabbed her face and turned it towards himself as she sniffled and he sighed patting her head and rubbed her cheek "Don't cry you'll be fine lets put a band aid on it" she nodded and they walk to a first-aid kit. He opened it and put ointment on it then put on the band aid "Be careful next time, alright?" She stared up at him in wonder and nodded.

. Ichigo was about to leave when a small hand grabbed his large one and squeezed it "Itsigo" his eyes widened but then his face turned into a emotionless mask and he sighed pulling her back to the living room. "You hungry?" He asked her and she nodded, slowly "Well let's go out for something" she went to grab her bag and they walked out, locking the door behind them.

. They walked to the bakery that Orihime loved to get her bread, he was about to walk away when Masaki walked in the shop so he walked in as well. The woman behind the counter smiled when she saw the two of them. "Masaki and Ichigo, how wonderful to see you both. Masaki are you happy to be with your daddy?". He was shocked when she gave the woman a small smile and nodded. Ichigo was shocked even more when the woman said "I'm glad to be the first one to see a smile on such a beautiful face". So... she never smiled before...?

_Never?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is my third chapter so I hope you enjoy see ya!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo grabbed the bread the woman gave to him. He reached in his pocket to pay when the lady simply shook her head and said "It's on the house for you two". He was a little shocked but nodded and took the bread with a grateful bow and walked away with Masaki following him. He looked down to see Masaki staring at his hand and he sighed then reached down and grabbed her much smaller hand with his large one, pulling her along.

He gave her a side glance and saw her smiling at his hand and felt her squeeze it with hers. He wanted to smile, he really did but... he just couldn't. Not without his Orihime. So he deepened his scowl and walked on with her. When they made it back to Urahara's, he watched as she took of her shoes and walked into the kitchen making sure to take off her bookbag as well.

She gave him a look then opened the fridge. He knew that look, he gave that look everytime he needed but didn't want to ask for it.

He walked over and asked "What do ya need?" She pointed up and he saw some bean paste and his eyes widened before he looked down at her. "Bean paste?" He choked out through the lump in his throat forming and she nodded reaching up for it but froze after seeing his face. He had tears coming down his face and he dropped his head down. She grabbed his face with her tiny hands and kissed his cheek then wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichigo was frozen at her actions but knew he couldn't even hate her. She was his and Orihime's babygirl and he couldn't lose her, not like he lost Orihime.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and stiffled his cries until Masaki whispered "It's okay to cry... daddy". That broke the dam and there he was, a sobbing mess holding his little angel as she held him with a small smile on her beautiful face. He didn't notice everybody looking at him with soft smiles, even Kenpachi had a smile of his own.

* * *

The very next day, he looked up to see Yoruichi and Kisuke smirking down at him, or his chest. He looked on his chest ro see a bundle of burnt-orange and porcelain skin then smiled as it started to move.

They said "Well?" And he smiled

"She's mine"


End file.
